Siblings
by Yu Kohaku
Summary: Kagura's family is a little bigger than it seems. That extra person might fix her family or ruin it for good
1. Chapter 1: Kaguya

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Gintama or any of the characters except Kaguya and any other OC's I make.**

* * *

****There was a yato named Hosen. The King of Yoshiwara. Umibozu, the enemy of Hosen had a wife who was pregnant with twin girls. Hosen was ready to use any tactic to kill Umibozu. So he had a subordinate of his kidnap one of the girls. A girl he named Kaguya. Deep in his subconscious Hosen had soft spot for the girl. Some might even think he loved her but they never voiced it or they would be killed. Once Kaguya could stand and talk, Hosen started to train her. She complied and became very strong. She did anything to make him happy. When Kaguya was 8, Hosen sent her to join the Hyakka. She did not understand why he sent her but she went. The reason was Kamui.

_12 year old Kamui knocked on the door of Hosen's home. Kaguya went to open the door. "Hi." Kaguya said. He looked at her for a little bit. "Why are you staring at me?" she questioned innocently. "Kaguya, go away from him!" Hosen yelled "Hai." she moved away from Kamui and to Hosen side. "Kaguya go to your room until someone comes to get you." Kamui smiled as Kaguya walked away. "She listens to you like a dog to its master." Hosen glared at Kamui as they walked into the other room. _

_ They sat down to talk but just then a maid came rushing in. "Kaguya-sama is fighting the people trying to take her and they barely stand a chance. She will only listen to you, Hosen-sama." Hosen stood and left the room with Kamui running after. He saw the little girl taking on many people at once without any cuts or bruises on her. "Papa! They are trying to take me away! Papa!" Hosen picked Kaguya up roughly and put her in the car. "Go with them!" he yelled at her "Papa!"_

She trained more and mastered Iga arts. Kaguya could win in any hand to hand combat battle. She learned all about her dark red became was strong. She had the strength of a monster. Her strength was never matched. She won against Hosen in a battle. Kaguya defeated him in four minutes. She did this all by the time she was fourteen. Kaguya had black hair and blue eyes. Her black hair was in a messy bun with strands framing her face. Her bangs loosely covered her forehead. In her bun was a dark red butterfly pin. She wore a black kimono with a white obi and white sleeves that went down 1/4 of her thighs with black shorts underneath.

* * *

A man brought her a letter and bad news. "Kaguya-sama, Hosen has been killed. Here is a letter from him. The name of the killer is Sakata Gintoki." Her blue eyes were wide "Papa's dead? That's impossible. Papa said that I'm the only one that's ever beaten him in a fight." he looked at her and said "I'm afraid so." he left the room leaving Kaguya alone in her sadness. She had been lonely since her Papa sent her away but now she felt as if she was truly alone. She was.

The letter said 'To Kaguya, there is a man that I need you to kill. His name is Umibozu. Also his two kids Kamui and Kagura. Kamui is the captain of the seventh division of the Harusame. Kagura lives in Kabukicho, Edo at The Yoruzuya Gin-chan. You'll be able to do it. From Hosen.'

"I'll kill them for you, papa. It's a promise." Kaguya said. She packed her stuff and ran. 'Its not that much information.' Kaguya thought. She left Yoshiwara and went up to Edo. When she got to Kabukicho there was a small little park. She sat on one of the benches thinking about what she would do next. She looked up at the blue sky from under her umbrella. 'What should I do?' she thought. 'I kind of did this on impulse.'

A man with sandy hair and red eyes came over to her. "Oi, China. Did you decide to be goth." he said grabbing a piece of her hair. "Who are you? I'll give you five seconds to walk away and I'll pretend this never happened, if you don't I can't guarantee your safety" she said in her very polite* way of talking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Sougo's POV

I saw China sitting under her umbrella and on a park bench. She had an overly stuffed bag and her hair was black. She was wearing a kimono which is very rare. Her eyes looked very sad. I decided to go bother her.

"Oi, China. Did you decide to be goth." I said grabbing a piece of her hair. "Who are you? I'll give you five seconds to walk away and I'll pretend this never happened, if you don't I can't guarantee your safety" she said in a very polite voice, one that you would use if you were talking to royalty or someone very important. "What's up with you, China?" I said. Then with a smirk on my face I said "Fight me." She stood up with her umbrella in hand. "I have something to ask you." she said. "After the battle." "O-k" she said dragging out the 'o'. Suddenly her eyes became dark blue killer eyes like my red ones.

China disappeared. Then three kunai pierced my back. Suddenly kunai started coming from every direction. There were so many and I only dodged a few. 'Since when could she use kunai.' I thought. Then she landed on her feet before me. 'This can't be her.' that was my last thought before passing out.

When I awoke she was pulling out the kunai and tending to my wounds. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Kaguya. I am a yato." She replied not looking at me but fixing my wounds. "I'm looking for someone. I was wondering if you know him." she asked. "Sakata Gintoki." 'Why is she looking for danna?' She looked at me for a second. She picked up her bag and opened her umbrella. "Obviously, you'll be no help." she walked away slowly with her dark red umbrella over her head.

"Hey, Sadist. Why are you lying on that bench? You look like a dying old man- aru." The real China walked up to me. She was wearing a cheongsam and had her salmon color hair. "Kagura, do you have a sister?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Kagura's POV

'Why did he call me that. Hearing him say my name makes me gag.' I thought. "No, I don't. Why do you say that. And Sadist, why are you calling me Kagura-aru!" I said while chewing on sukonbu.

"Shut up, China. There was this girl that looked exactly like you except with black hair and was wearing a kimono." he said. It was kind of interesting. "She talked in a very polite way. I tried to annoy her and she fought me. She could use kunai and had an umbrella. I passed out and she removed the kunai and patched up my cuts. She said her name was Kaguya and she was looking for Sakata Gintoki." he said.

"Why was she looking for Gin-chan!?" I asked. "I don't know." he said walking away. "Ask your dad if you have any other siblings!" I started to go back to the Yoruzuya. 'Hage is coming to Edo soon. I'll ask him then.' I thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Kaguya's POV

'I wonder what I should do now. I didn't really think this through.' I thought as I walked through the streets of Kabukicho. I saw a sign that said 'Yoruzuya Gin-chan'. 'I think that is the place Umibozu's daughter lives. Also Sakata Gintoki probably lives there too.' I thought.

"Where will I stay?" I voiced aloud. "If you need a place to stay you can stay at our dojo" A woman said with a smile. "Are you sure? Are really okay with that?" I asked. "Yes, It's fine." she said. "Follow me. I'm Shimura Tae."

I followed her and we ended up at an old dojo. We walked inside. "My name is Kaguya." I said. "How many students do you have at your dojo?" I asked with the thought of being able to use a sword in battle. "We currently have none." My eyes widened. "Please train me so I can fight with a katana." She looked surprised. "Why do you want to? Hardly anyone uses swords anymore." Tae-San said with a questioning look. "I want to be able to fight in more ways." I said.

"Tadaima!" a man yelled. "Family?" I asked. She nodded. "Shin-chan! Come over here!" Tae-San yelled. A very basic glasses wearing character came in the room. He looked at me and I was staring at him. He whispered to Tae-San. "Yes. She looks like her but she doesn't act like her." "I don't know." "She could be a student." "Her name is Kaguya." Those were the things that Tae-San said. I couldn't hear what the Megane character was saying.

"What is your name, Megane-San." I asked. "Don't call me Megane. My name is Shinpachi." he yelled in a tsukkomi voice. "If you want to join our dojo you will have to answer some questions." "That's Fine." he looked at me again. "Are you a Yato?" I nodded my head. "Do you have any siblings?" I thought for a moment of how to answer that question. "I don't know. I was taken in by my papa so I don't know." He nodded and then asked "What fighting skills do you already have?" "I'm a master in Iga arts, I can win in a hand to hand combat battle with ease, I'm skilled with my umbrella, and I'm the first person to ever defeat my papa in battle." I stated. Tae-san and Shinpachi-san's eyes were wide. "We will gladly accept you." he said

"I have a question. Are you acquaintances with Sakata Gintoki, Kagura, or the Yoruzuya Gin-chan?" They looked at each other. "Yes, we are." I sighed. "Thank you for your kindness, I appreciate it but since you are I can not stay here." I stood up and started to walk out. "Why?" I sighed once more that I would have to leave the company of such kind people. "Because they are my enemy." Suddenly the door opened and a man with permed silver hair walked in followed by a girl with azure eyes like mine. "Megane, Anego why is there a yato here?" the girl asked

* * *

*** She talks like Sharon Rainsworth from Pandora Hearts. I don't know how to explain that way of speech.**

**I'll try to update soon. Please review. I want to know if there is anything I can improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2: Twins

**I am happy that people are reading this story and also my oneshot, In the End Family is Always Family. Thank you Osadia for favoriting and following this story. It made me really happy. So here is chapter 2. **

* * *

**Recap**

"Because they are my enemy." Suddenly the door opened and a man with silver permed hair walked in followed by a girl with eyes like Kaguya's. "Megane, Anego, why is there a yato here?" the girl asked.

* * *

"Wait, why are you there enemy?" Shinpachi asked Kaguya. "Ne Shinpachi who is she?" Kagura asked. "Ah. I know who she is. She attacked the sadist." Kaguya walked closer to Kagura. "What's your name?" she asked. "Hey, everyone has been ignoring Gin-san!" Gintoki complained. "I haven't been mentioned since that one recap sentence and it described me by my hair!" Otae then yelled. "Kora! I was talked to by Kagura. That's less that what you got! Be grateful the author even acknowledged you! Chiksho!"

"So back to the story." said Kagura. "So you're Sakata Gintoki and your Kagura." Kaguya said while pointing at the two. "Stay away from them!" Shinpachi yelled as he stepped in front of them. "When someone gets in my way for something I need to do" Kaguya said with a smile. "I'm not a nice person!" Kagura was worried. This girl was acting somewhat like Kamui. "Shinpachi, what's going on?" she asked.

"She's gone." Gin-san said. She reappeared with Kagura struggling in her arms. "Tell me where I can find Umibozu and Kamui." Kagura tried to get out of her grasp but failed. "Don't you care what happens to you? I'm a lot stronger than one would think. I put papa in critical condition during our battle that lasted four minutes." Kaguya said "Just who is your papa?" Gintoki asked.

"If only you didn't kill him, I wouldn't be after so many lives. You, Kagura, and her family. You killed the King of the Night, Hosen. My papa." Kaguya said.

Kagura's POV

"If only you didn't kill him, I wouldn't be after so many lives. You, Kagura, and her family. You killed the King of the Night, Hosen. My papa." The girl with black hair said. "I should probably tell you my name. It's Kaguya." She said with a big smile. "It was the right thing to d-" Shinpachi started. "Stop it. It's obvious she's hurting." Gin-chan said. "Tell me where I can find them or I'll kill you guys first." Kaguya yelled.

"I don't know about either!" I lied as I grabbed my umbrella and escaped from her grasp. "I'm impressed you were able to get out of my grasp." she said in an astonished voice. I charged at Kaguya. She dodged my attack with ease and sent me flying to the edge of the room. I kept attacking, pushing my body farther and farther past it's limits. She dodged each attack and made it seem like she was teasing me. I was getting tired but ignored it.

"Fight me seriously!" I shouted. "Why should I? I need information and you are my only source. It'd be stupid to kill you now." she replied. I was getting weak. "Tell me!" she shouted. Kaguya rushed at me and then hit me with her blood red umbrella which threw me into the wall. She threw four kunai. I managed to dodge two of them. The ones I couldn't dodge got me in the stomach. "Kagura!" Gin-chan shouted. Anego rushed to my side. "This will be your warning. I'll be back soon." Kaguya said before disappearing. My consciousness slipped.

Gintoki's POV

We all watched as Kagura was attacked by Kaguya. 'I want to help her but that would make her upset if I, Shinpachi, or Otae got hurt.' I thought. Kagura got thrown into the wall. Four kunai were targeted towards her. She managed to dodge two but the others hit her hard in the stomach. "Kagura!" I shouted as Otae went to her side. "This will be your warning. I'll be back soon." Kaguya said as she disappeared. Kagura fainted.

When she woke up she had a very confused look in her eyes. "Gin-chan, what happened?" she said while reaching her hand out to me. "Kaguya left as you fainted. I carried you back to the Yoruzuya. Shinpachi is making you food right now. Otae is trying to contact your father." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Gin-chan, I'm starving!" she whined. 'I'm glad she's acting like herself.' I thought while smiling at the starving girl. "Here's your food." Shinpachi said handing her a large portion of her favorite foods.

After Kagura ate she fell asleep. I was sitting in the living room awaiting Kagura's father, Umibozu to come. Shinpachi came in the room and sat on the other couch. "Do you think Kagura is related to that girl? They look really alike." He asked. "I don't know. Why was she with you guys in the first place?" I asked. "Aneue brought her to the dojo since she had no place to stay. Kaguya wanted to become a student at our dojo. I asked her a couple of questions since she looked like Kagura and was a yato." Shinpachi said.

"She's a yato. She was taken in when she was born by Hosen so she doesn't know if she has siblings. And she's very strong. I'm sure he trained her constantly." He continued. "Kaguya." I turned my head to see Umibozu. "Yeah that girls name was Kaguya. How did you know?" I said. "First tell me what happened" he said while sitting down. Shinpachi and I explained what happened to him. "Now tell us what you have to say." Shinpachi said. Umibozu started to talk.

* * *

Kamui's POV

I was on a trip to earth. Abuto was off doing something I didn't care about. So I decided I should pay a visit to my sister. It wasn't really a visit. It was seeing her without her seeing me. I was sitting on the roof of a building across the street of the home she shared with that samurai. I saw the samurai carrying her. She was passed out and bleeding. 'What could do that to her?' I thought.

"Do you happen to be Kamui?" A female voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see an exact copy of Kagura only she had black hair and was wearing it in a bun. She wasn't wearing chinese styled clothing so I knew it wasn't her. She reminded me of the girl I saw years ago that was beating up people trying to take her away from her papa, Hosen. "Oh, you are also the person who was with papa while I was being taken away." She said staring at me. I knew this girl was strong since she was able to defeat many people at once even when she was little. She disappeared.

* * *

Shinpachi's POV

We explained to Umibozu what happened with Kaguya and Kagura. "Now tell us what you have to say." I said. He started to explain.

_ My wife was pregnant with twin girls. The first girl had black hair and blue eyes. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the second girl after the first was born. The second girl had salmon pink hair and blue eyes. Her name was Kagura. When everyone looked back to the first baby, she was gone. The first girl's name was Kaguya. My wife was tragically depressed that she had lost a child. We never told Kagura's older brother their would be twins. We wanted it to be a surprise for him. I didn't want him to be upset so I never told him._

"Papi? Is that true?" Kagura asked with a shaky voice while coming out of Gin-san's room. "Is she really my older twin sister?" She walked over to the couch and sat next to Gin-san. Umibozu nodded and then said "She was most likely kidnapped. The she was raised and trained by Hosen, which made her see him as a father." Kagura looked up while she said "Didn't Onii-chan** go to train with Hosen. He would have figured it out." I then said "She's trained in Iga arts*. He probably sent her to the Hyakka."

* * *

Kamui's POV

She disappeared. Then above me came down a lot of kunai. I put up my umbrella to block them but them some came from the left and right. She was shooting me with her blood red umbrella. I charged towards her with my hands in position to attack. She dodged it. She shot me in the back with her umbrella then flipped in the air to the spot in front of me. Our umbrella's clashed together like how samurai's swords do.  
She was fast. She was striking and striking without mercy. She shot me several times in the chest. I fell of the roof and onto the ground in front of the Yoruzuya.

She jumped off the roof following me as we both fell to the ground. People were staring at us. I charged forward pushing her to the ground with my umbrella. She threw many kunai at me and I blocked them all but the she stabbed me in the back with two kunai. then she whispered in my ear "I don't want to kill you yet. It would take away the fun."

Hijikata's POV

Many members of the shinsengumi headed to the front of the Yoruzuya. We had gotten news that Kamui, the yato captain of the seventh division of the harusame was here. It was said that he was fighting some monster like girl. Just as Sougo and I got there there was a girl that stabbed him with two kunai in in the back. She had a smile on her face. She whispered something in his ear.

"Attack the girl with black hair!" I yelled. I was about to charge in and fight her but Sougo blocked me. "Don't fight her. I didn't stand a chance against her when I did. You'll die." He said seriously. Okita Sougo, who had been trying to kill me for years told me not to fight because I'd die. She must be crazy strong. I looked at her and saw that she was taking on several members of the shinsengumi at a time and doing it with ease.

Sougo then yelled "Leave her alone and head back to the Shinsengumi Headquarters"

* * *

Kagura's POV

"It sounds like somthing is going on outside. I'll go check." I said. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Kaguya walking away from someone. Then I noticed the salmon pink hair color that the person had "Onii-chan!" I yelled while running to him. I heard from behind me Gin-chan calling my name but I ignored it and rushed to my brothers side.

Gin-chan, Papi, and Shinpachi followed after me. "We have to help him!" I cried. Gin-chan and Papi carried him into the Yoruzuya. "He was attacked by Kaguya." I said. Gin-chan layed Onii-chan down on on couch. "We need to find a way to stop her from killing any of you without killing her." Shinpachi said. "But just how do we do that?" I asked to no one in particular.

Onii-chan was starting to wake up. "Where am I?" he asked. "With your family." I replied."You were attacked by someone closer to you than you think, Kamui." Papi said."Who was that girl?" he asked "Kagura's twin sister that was kidnapped by Hosen." Gin-chan said. Onii-chan looked really confused."We are going to need to work together to find a way to stop her from killing us." Papi said. "From the looks of it, she wasn't even trying to kill you yet." Shinpachi said. 'Why should I do this?" Onii-chan questioned. "Because you'll be killed by her if you don't." I said.

* * *

Kaguya's POV

I went to attack the Shinsengumi. They were going to get in my way. I went to their headquarters and barged in killing everyone in my way. I came face to face with the red eyed jerk that challenged me.

* * *

*** Tskuyo is a master in Iga arts which i assume means using Kunai. I made Kaguya like that since she was traing with the Hyakka. **

**** I don't remember what Kagura calls Kamui. I looked on the Gintama Wikia but under Kagura it says she calls him 'Aniki' and under Kamui it says she calls him 'Nii-chan'. I just decided to let her call him Onii-chan.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I have no Idea how often I'll update but I'll try at least once a week. I'd also like to hear how you think the stories going to turn out, other characters i haven't put into the story that you want in the story, and any small pairings that might suit the story. Oh and are my chapters long enough?**


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Notice

**Authors Notice**

**As of Tuesday Febuary 5th 2013 this story is on Hiatus. please notify me if you want to adopt it. If you want to here my excuses (which im asuming you dont) they are on my profile.**

**thanks Yu Kohaku**


End file.
